kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nplayer1/Comprehensive Guide on Purchasing DMM Points in the Philippines
Pre plano mo ba gamitin baon/sahod mo para sa mga ship girls mo? You can now do it using only a cellphone number, a smartphone and burning desire to give your ships the love they deserve! '' Your eyes are now set on the most comprehensive guide in this wikia for this specific subject. Introduction Thanks to the prevalence of Online Prepaid Credit Cards, namely Paymaya and GCash, purchasing DMM Points is easier than ever in the Philippines. This guide aims walk you through the process of purchasing DMM points from scratch, assuming you have already created an account in PayMaya. This will serve as your walkthrough to purchasing DMM points from the website using both the Paypal and direct payment method. On which to use, personally, I recommend that you use Paymaya because its the only one I use. Thats it. You can use GCash, Coins.ph if you already have an existing account. They have little to no difference whatsoever when it comes to functionality. ''If you are purchasing using your existing, bank non-Online Card, I still recommend that you use Paypal just for the simplicity of it. Check for promos regarding the Payment Methods, they might give more points when using a specific one. Preparing your Card General Instructions Regarding Account Balance A way for financial and commercial institutes to check if your account has balance is to subtract the equivalent of 1USD from your card and to refund it. This usually happens instantaneously but you may need to wait for an hour for it return in rare circumstances. This also means that you must have a balance of atleast 60PHP for your card to be accepted when registering for Paypal or any other online merchant. You should atleast load 100PHP to be sure. Usually, I wouldload at your nearest 7-11 at their koisk . It's the easiest method. 'Paymaya' Paymaya is an app which allows you to create a virtual credit card using your cellular number. It is available for iPhone and Android phones. It works like 'loading' your SIM card. You need to load the card before you use it for purchasing things online. You can download it from here . Once you have made your Paymaya account, you should ensure it has a balance of atleast 100PHP for reasons stated above. Creating your virtual card. Proceed to the main screen (where your balance is shown) and select the left most button from the "Scan" button. (It should say around the words like Registering your Card). Input your information regarding your card. Once successfully registering, you will be met the screen on the left. Remember these fields (not memorize it) when we are registering for DMM or Paypal. Proceed to the next part: "Selecting your Payment Method" Selecting your Payment Method There is a whole Wikia page dedicated on enumerating all the possible payment methods, but we will skim through it and only get the methods we will use. Direct Payment Method (via Credit/Debit Card) This is the most used method. If you have a bank issued Credit/Debit Card, I recommend that you at least attempt this method. (There was previously a 500pt bonus for those registering their card, I am not sure if that promo is still ongoing). However, this method has problems when attempting to register your Paymaya or other online credit card providers. It refused to accept my card until I finally got it to work a month or two later. It may be a balance problem, but it wouldn't hurt to try. If you chose this method, proceed to Purchasing using Direct Payment. Paypal This is the easiest method. It requires you having a Paypal account (select Buy with Paypal). Theres already a video to link your Paymaya to Paypal located here . Otherwise, proceed to Purchasing using Paypal. Bitcoin I want to put this here because I actually authored the Purchasing Using Bitcoin Method in the main Purchasing Page. Don't use this honestly, unless you have your own Bitcoin wallet. It is expensive and time consuming. Purchasing Make sure you are logged in the account you want to purchase DMM points in. Then proceed to the Purchasing Page. Important Notes: Points cost a yen each. Ship slots, costing 1000 points is a 1000 yen. I recommend putting in Google "1000jpy to php" ''so that you have an approximate amount. ' '''Load up that amount +100Php more to ensure that you have enough because it will usually always cost marginally more than what Google says. Refer to the Image to know what to press. Proceed to the page of your selected Purchase Method. Purchasing using Direct Payment Registering your Card to DMM Registering your card is done on this link. I hope your remember your numbers. After inputting all required fields. Press submit. If an error involving red text appears, it probably means that it dosen't want to accept your card and you should just proceed to Purchasing Using Paypal. Purchasing If you have already registered your card. You can now return back to the Purchasing Page Select the amount you want to load up. Alternatively, you can input a very specific amount at the bottom-rightmost cell. It will bring you to the next page where you can review your purchase details such as your card, the amount. Pressing the biggest yellow button will begin the transaction, although at this time, I recommend double checking your balance now because DMM might decline your purchase if you have insufficient funds. Once you have done the transaction, and everything goes swell, you will have the amount of DMM points you have purchased in your account. Purchasing using Paypal This is easier than the previous method. This is assuming you have already made a Paypal account and linked your Paymaya card. Instructions to do this is located at Selecting Your Payment Method > Paypal. Make sure you Select the Paypal button. Select the above payment method and you will be sent to a page where you can select the amount you want to load. Alternatively, there is a text box at the bottom of the page allowing you to input a specific amount of DMM points. Once selecting, it will bring you to the next page where you can review your purchase details such as your card, the amount. Pressing the biggest yellow button which says Paypal will begin the transaction, although at this time, I recommend double checking your balance now because DMM might decline your purchase if you have insufficient funds. There is a combo box on the bottom which says ''"Pay automatically by logging in to PayPal next time'. '' Once you have done the transaction, and everything goes swell, you will have the amount of DMM points you have purchased in your account. Finalization Congratulations! If you are like me, who spent money in this game and is studying. ''Kakain nalang ako ng siomai rice para makabawi. ''If you are using any other Online Prepaid Credit Card provider, like GCash, Coins.ph or any new ones that will pop up, the instructions are still the same with a few modifications. If you see any errors or just wish to thank me, please do below. I appreciate all forms of feedback! Category:Blog posts